Magical Final Fantasy IX
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Draco Malfoy as Zidane Tribal and Hermione Granger as Garnet til Alexandros. Draco Tribal, thief of Tantalus, wants to kidnap Princess Hermione, who wants to be kidnap. But two fall in love in the progress and learn about their pasts. AU DHr


Magical Final Fantasy IX

Prologue The Plan Thief Draco Tribal

Waves crashed against a small wooden boat but they sounded like crystals breaking and sharing. Inside the boat were a girl around eight or nine and her mother. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes and her mother had brown hair and blue eyes, they both wore brown robes. The girl held onto the boat while her mother tried to drive the boat but the wind was too strong.

Than Princess Hermione till Alexandros the 17th woke up, still sitting in her chair next to her window, and rubbed her eyes. She was in a beautiful white dress, green leaves were all over it, the gloves she wore stopped at a hole around her middle finger, on her head was a flowered sliver tiara, and around her neck was a sliver chain with a crystal. She heard birds chapping outside her window; she walked over to it, and pushed it open a bit.

Doves flew across the kingdom of Alexandria, they flew to a statue of a winged mermaid attached to a huge airship, inside was a boy of sixteen years old, he had golden blonde hair in a little ponytail and light gray blue eyes, he wore a dark green sleeveless shirt, white scuff, dark green necktie, navy blue pants, brown gloves, blue arms scuff, and light brown boots.

On his but was a long golden tail, he entered a dark room, he lit a match, he said, "Sure is dark… Guess nobody's here yet…" He lit the candle on a table in the center of the room, in the back of the room was a chest filled with forty seven gil and a potion.

There was a knock on the door, a voice called, "Who's there?" "It's me, Draco!" Draco Tribal called, his friends, Blank, Cinna, and Marcus came in. "Hey Draco, you sure are late!" Blank said, Draco said, "Sorry. So where's the boss?" "Ain't here yet," Cinna said, suddenly a man wearing a blue mask appeared, a sword in his hand.

Draco, Blank, Cinna, and Marcus got in their stances, Draco wielding two daggers, Blank with a sword, Marcus also with a sword, and Cinna with a hammer. They each took him; the mask broke to reveal their boss, Baku. Everyone panted, "Whew…" "Hey fools!" Baku said, he walked to Draco, he said, "You're lookin' a lot better. Gwhahaha! Alright, let's start the meeting already!"

They entered the meeting room sitting around a round table, there was a model of Alexandria Castle on the table, and Baku said, "Here's the plan. Tantalus, the infamous band of daring thieves (that's us) is headin' to the kingdom of Alexandria. Our mission: to kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Hermione!" He held up a doll of Hermione.

"I'll take it from here," Cinna said, "so listen up! Our ship is about to dock at Alexandria… And when it does, we're gonna put on our costumes… And perform 'I Want to Be Your Canary', the most popular play in Alexandria! Break a leg, Marcus! 'Cause you're playin' the lead!" Marcus said, "Leave the actin' to me! Of course the real kidnappers'll be Blank and Draco."

"I'll distract the audience from backstage with these little buggers," Blank said. "I can't stand oglops… But I'll mange, so don't worry about me. And that'll be your cue, Draco." "Okay!" Draco said. "That's when I kidnap Princess Hermione, right?" "You bet!" Baku said. "You're gonna kidnap the most babe-ilicious beauty in all of Alexandria, Princess Hermione!"

Near the entrance of Alexandria was a boy around ten years old with messy raven black hair and bright emerald green eyes wearing a yellow semi-pointy hat, blue turtleneck jacket, white arm scuffs, green and white pants, brown gloves, and brown boots. He looked seeing the Prima Vista flying over him.

The crystal that stood in the center of Alexandria Castle reflected the Prima Vista as it flew into to the dock to hold the play for Queen Brahne, Princess Hermione, and nobles from Tantalus in Lindblum.

2


End file.
